


Truth in Advertising

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Truth in Advertising

"Crowley, dear," Aziraphale said in a way that - for people who actually allowed themselves to swear - meant _Crowley, you utter bastard_ , "are you appearing to people who think they're psychic? Again?"

"Me?" Crowley said. "What makes you say that?"

"This person offering _angelic readings_ ," Aziraphale said, brandishing flyers. "Specializing in love-lives and financial difficulties. What _have_ you been saying to her?"

"Ah," Crowley said. "That. She doesn't actually promise _good_ angelic advice. There's no false advertising."

"So I should expect a spate of loving couples carrying out armed robberies?"

Crowley grinned. He'd been so terribly fond of Bonnie and Clyde.


End file.
